The Pieces Fit
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: My start of a sequel to Breaking Point with Tony Dinozzo and Penelope Garcia newly married. Tony still has his own team at NCIS as well
1. Chapter 1

The Pieces Fit: Sequel to Breaking Point with Tony Dinozzo and Penelope Garcia. Bishop is a member of Team Gibbs now since Tony now has his own team that was formally Balboa's across the bullpen and is happy.

Tony and Penelope's wedding reception:

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time in public I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo. Let's get them out on the floor for the first dance shall we?"

Tony kissed Penelope's cheek. " Ready sunshine?"

She smiled. "Always angelfish."

They walked to the center of the floor and "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis began to play. Tony held Penelope close and softly sang to her as they moved around the floor together.

"I melt when you sing to me." She said softly. "It's just so sweet."

He smiled. " Well thank you."

The song ended and some members of their teams began to filter out on to the floor.

Brick House by the Commodores began to play and Penelope smiled when Derek came out to the floor. He tapped Tony's shoulder and said "This one's all ours."

Tony nodded. " Be careful with my wife." Then he smiled.

Tony looked at the silver band on his finger and smiled.

" Are you happy Tony?" Ellie Bishop asked.

He replied "Very, she is everything that I want to spend the rest of my life with. "

She smiled. "Good. You two are a very good couple together."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry this must be hard on you. The wedding and all of it."

" No, I am past that. Jake and I were just married too young."

Tony nodded. " Well if it stops being ok you know where I am."

She smiled. "Yes I do now go enjoy your beautiful wife."

" I think I will but we are having a dance at some point."

" Ok I will save you one." She smiled as Tony walked away.

Gibbs popped open a blueberry flavored beer and handed her one. " Here I'm sure you're thirsty kid."

"A little yes. Hmm flavored beer nice, that must be for Penelope I'm thinking. I know Tony likes his rum." She replied and took a sip slowly. " That's good."

He smiled. " Who would think we'd be at a wedding in Hawaii?"

" It was Penelope's dream and Rossi made it all happen. That's a good man."

Then they were called to dinner . There was a choice of steak and the trimmings or lobster tail pasta for Penelope and others who didn't eat red meat. There was a head table for Tony and Penelope and their bridal party with others for the other guests on both sides of it.

Tony held Penelope's chair out for her when she sat down. She kissed him. "Thank you Tony."

He smiled. "Anytime Penelope."

They all began eating before toasts were made.

Derek stood up first with champagne in a glass in his hand.

" Well for those of you who don't know my name is Derek Morgan. I work with Penelope at the FBI. She's been in my life since about 2004 or so. She is my best friend and possibly another sister to me. We flirt but only because she has some not so good days and it helps her stay loose. I know I haven't seen her happier since she has known Tony. Babygirl I wish you both love, light and much happiness for all the time that you two get to be together and I love you sweetness." " To Tony and Penelope."

Penelope's eyes filled and she stood to kiss Derek's cheek. She whispered something in his ear that made him smile. Then he sat down in his seat again.


	2. Chapter 2

After the reception: Penelope had taken off her heels and was standing on the beach below where they were staying. Tony smiled at her as he listened to the ocean and took a picture for his phone.

" I don't know if I was camera ready my sweet." She said

"You always are to me sunshine."

" I can't believe we get to have our honeymoon here in Oahu. This is just paradise and a wonderful way to start our life."

He smiled. " Well there is one thing I need to do. I need to properly kiss my wife." He put his hands on both sides of her face gently and then kissed her softly but with some heat behind it.

Penelope shivered. "I think we need to take this inside Tony. I want to be in a bed with you and not have you right on this sand."

He wrapped his arm around her and they went into their hotel suite. There were bottles of pineapple juice and rum in a basket and instructions to make a tropical drink with them plus little chocolate starfish and other candies."

Also a bouquet of plumeria and lilies for Penelope as the new bride.

"This is amazing. Rossi knows I love lilies so I bet he did the flowers but I don't know about the other things."

Tony smiled. "Bet it was my team, they know I like my rum."

He gently began to unbutton the back of her gown and kissed her neck as he did so. "This managed to cover your angelfish."

She smiled. " I know but now you can see it again." She felt the dress slide off of her to the floor slowly and had a pale blue slip underneath it.

He said "You have never looked more beautiful to me than right now Penelope. I love you and I am so amazed that you agreed to be my wife and mine for always."

She kissed him and unbuttoned his shirt. " Well let me show you how much I adore having you as my husband."

A few weeks later: He stirred when she got home from one of her rare trips away with the team. She crawled into bed beside him slowly. " Hey sunshine." He said sleepily. "Missed you."

She got under their blankets . " Me too." Then she kissed him.

"My team knows when you're away. They worry when I look tired."

" Well you do get used to having someone close after time." She touched his face gently.

"I know I have since you've been in my world lucky penny."

She hugged him for a moment. "This was a bad one. I don't like seeing women being beaten for no reason by random strangers."

" I know sunshine. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

She yawned. " I'm tired."

"Then let's get you some sleep, Can't have your brilliant mind of all things tech slowing down on the job." He smiled

She laughed a little. " I love you Tony."

"I love you more Penelope."

They both drifted off in each others arms until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby and Tony's relationship I am kind of taking from old school NCIS like season one and two. Brother and sister and best friends. They were the first two to work with Gibbs after all post JAG. Just wanted to define that for you.

Tony was quiet at his desk for most of that day.

"Hey McSassy hold down the fort, I need some air for a few minutes."

She nodded. "Got it boss."

Tony headed to the elevator and pushed the button to go outside.

She said "Has anyone noticed that the boss seems a little off?"

Kevin said "Maybe Abby can get him to talk."

"I'll call her and see if she can do anything."

McKenna dialed Abby's lab and she answered. "Did I have something for your team? I don't see anything marked for you guys to run right now."

She said "Tony seems a little off and we were wondering if you could help. "

"I'm on it. I know a bench that he likes when it's not shooting weather. Thanks McKenna."

Tony went to the bench that he liked for thinking and fresh air sometimes and sat down. He was there for a few minutes when he heard footsteps beside him.

"Hey my dark princess."

She sat down next to him. "Are you feeling ok big brother?"

He said "Just have a minor headache, thought some air might help."

"I have some peppermint oil in my lab that does wonders. We'll stop and get it in a few minutes."

He said "I hate October, my mom loved it and it just makes me miss her. Penelope made some hot apple cider last night and I couldn't drink any."

Abby nodded. "For me it's spring." She leaned her head on his shoulder for a minute.

"I love ya Scuito do you know that?" He blinked a moment.

"I love you too big brother." She squeezed his hand for a minute.

"I think I can go back inside now. I'll get that peppermint oil later Abbs."

She smiled. "I can always drop it off up in the bullpen."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Tony went back inside to see that his team had ordered pizza. "Well I guess I know better now then to leave at lunch." He smiled

"There's some veggie left for you. Extra mushrooms."

"Thanks." He got a paper plate and two slices.

Then he said "In case I don't seem like my usual self, October is a bad month for me. It makes me miss my mom."

The team listened and nodded. He saw Gibbs give him a nod from across the bullpen. Then he ate some of his pizza slowly. Then his cell phone rang. "Hey lucky penny."

She replied "Hey sweets the team needs me to go with them on this case."

He said "Well then be careful. I just wish it wasn't October."

"I know and I wish I could be home with you right now."

"We can't always get what we want can we?" "I love you though. "

She said "I love you too and I'll call you before bed."

He replied "I'll be up."

Then he hung up and finished his lunch slowly.

Later after a long and busy day: Tony said "Everybody come in an hour later than normal tomorrow. You earned it."

"Thanks boss." They all said.

"We're coming up on cold and flu season and I don't want anybody getting run down if we can avoid it. Now go on call it a night."

They got their gear and left with a "Good night boss, see you tomorrow morning."

Gibbs walked over. "Are you good?"

He replied "Hanging in there."

"You did good earlier. My door's open. "

"I haven't had a steak in a while."

"Then I'll put an extra one on. The usual time."

Tony said "I need to go home and shower I think first then I'll be there."

Gibbs nodded. "See you later. "

"Yes you will. I don't miss a cowboy steak."

Tony had showered and changed into some jeans and an older sweater and then his phone rang.

"Hey sunshine."

"Hello sweets."

"There's something in your go bag."

"I know what did you do?"

"It's just something for you to curl up in since I know you get chilled on the plane."  
She said "You're so good to me."

"So are you so it's mutual my love."

"I'm going to Gibbs' for some steak in a few minutes."

"Good, you haven't done that in a while honey."

"You're right I haven't." "If you need a hug find Derek ok?"

"I will and I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"It's a date sweetheart."

Then he hung up and headed to Gibbs' house.

He walked in and saw a fire was going and that a blanket he liked was on the foot of the couch. He sat down slowly and Gibbs came out with two plates.

"Penelope said to tell you hi."

He replied "She's sweet."

"I know I'm lucky that she's mine."

"Cherish that Tony." Gibbs said.

"I do."

He took a bite of steak and chewed. "Wow that's good. You do know that I get sleepy with your fire and steak in my stomach." He smiled a little.

"I know. There it is."

"Penelope asked me to help."

"She did, did she? She has a huge heart."

"Well you're having a bad month."

"Yeah mom loved the fall. She used to make hot cider and put pumpkin in just about everything she could. Even made pumpkin pancakes. They were good with some chocolate chips mixed in." " Senior wasn't a fan though."

Gibbs nodded. "My mom loved April. She would plant daffodils anywhere she had space in our yard and some crocuses. Finally Dad just made her own garden area."

They both ate steak and some of Gibbs' crispy potatoes with cheese over them.

Tony stretched out a little on the couch after he had finished and swallowed some beer.

" I have my gear for tomorrow."

Gibbs said " Spare room is all yours. Got some new stuff on the bed."

Tony yawned. "Thanks. This means a lot."

"Hey my door is always open for you kid. And your wife is always welcome."

"I know, she just had to go away on this case. I'll bring her next time. She found some new grilled stuffed pepper recipes. You can do them on the stovetop too on a grill pan."

"Then we'll have dinner next time." 


	4. Chapter 4

The phone rang when Tony was reviewing a cold case file with his team. "Our marine who went off the grid can wait a minute."

He answered his phone. "Dinozzo." "No it's on but I didn't hear anything. My wife works in that building. " " Well she's not an agent but one of their technical analysts."

He said " Turn on ZNN someone. Something is happening where my wife works ."

Kevin clicked on the TV in the bullpen and turned up the volume.

"There is a hostage situation at the FBI Behavioral Analysis building. There has been a report of one gunshot wound. That is all we know at this time . "

Tony's face was pale for a minute. "I need some air for a minute and maybe caffeine too. Be right back."

McKenna said "I think someone should call Abby."

Tony started walking to the elevator and then felt hot. "Why is it hot in here? "

He felt himself sliding to the floor as Gibbs came to his side.

"Dinozzo?" He went down to his knees.

"Chest feels tight , not asthma tight. Something else."

Gibbs said "Get me some water and find Ducky."

Abby was just getting off the elevator and saw Tony. "Oh no."

Gibbs said " He's having a panic attack Abbs. Just sit with him until we get Ducky up here. There is a hostage situation where Penelope works and it rattled his cage understandably."

Abby sat down on the floor immediately. " Tony, you'll be ok. Try some water. Penelope will be fine, she's got more security at her lair than any other place. I bet she is in there and will call you as soon as they let her." She rubbed his arms gently.

Tony drank a little more water. " Ok I can breathe better." "Some way to scare the crap out of my team huh?"

" Dinozzo your human. You love her, if it didn't shake you I'd worry more." Gibbs said.

Then Ducky got there. "What do we have Jethro?"

" Panic attack Duck. He got some pretty upsetting news thanks to the ZNN vultures."

" I see. Well Anthony do you think you can sit up for me?"

Tony moved slowly to a sitting position. " Sure, I feel ok but my head is pounding."

"Sudden emotional stress can make your blood vessels constrict in your head and cause a headache. Here are some Excedrin that I believe you are familiar with so let's try two with some water. Then we'll get you back to your desk to sit down." 

Tony said "Sorry Ducky."

" Anthony you do not ever need to apologize to me for needing help. I know you love that young woman deeply and I also know that she will be fine and safe. Just take a few quiet moments and see if it helps your head. Then someone can take you to her building if she doesn't come here."


	5. Chapter 5

A while later: Tony was back at his desk and pretty quiet as he waited to hear from Penelope. The pounding from his headache had dialed back to a dull roar and he was able to type a little.

Then his desk phone rang. "Dinozzo."

"This is Jarrett from security, your wife is downstairs and a friend of hers an agent Derek Morgan from the FBI."

"Send them up", he replied.

"Will do sir, they're on the way to the elevator now."

Tony hung up the phone and exhaled.

Nick said" Are you ok boss?"

"Yeah my wife and a friend are on their way up. So I know she's ok now which is good."

Then the elevator binged and Penelope headed straight for Tony.

He said "Come here lucky penny." His arms were open.

She walked over and hugged him for a moment.

Then he said "What happened today honey?"

She looked at him. "One of the techs, Kevin Lynch. Well you know we dated. And also that he left me when I wasn't ready to get married before he planned to propose. He heard about our wedding and decided to confront me with a gun. Derek was in my lair before the team was going to head out on a case in Ohio."

She took a deep breath. "He was waving the gun around and saying things about me being with NCIS and just rambling. Also that you were a player and would probably divorce someone like me because I wouldn't fit in your world whatever that meant. He finally ended up shooting himself in the foot when Derek moved to take the gun. He dropped it to the ground and it went off."

Her eyes filled. "There isn't well a team case now. They are processing what happened at the bureau. And well I'm here until my lair is well cleaned and processed. One other bullet went into the side of my desk so it has to be removed."

Tony held her. "You're safe now. You can stay here with me. Actually I have a laptop down with Abby that needs an encryption cracked for a cold case. "

She nodded. "Good something I can help people with. He violated my lair. I need time with that."

Tony said "Thanks Derek for bringing her here and keeping her safe. I owe you one."

He replied "No you don't. You're family and we look out for each other." "And they need me back at the office. We may all be getting a new security system and other things after this one for sure."

Penelope said "Thank you shug, now go be a crime fighter. I'll be ok here. Abby and I will have fun in her lab."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "You call if you need me ok?"

"I will." She smiled

Tony said "Let's get you to Abby's lab sunshine. She will be glad to know you're ok."

They headed to the basement and into Abby's lab. She had mellow music playing and her head snapped up when she saw Penelope and Tony.

"Oh wow Pen I was so worried about you. " She hugged her for a moment.

"My wife is going to see if she can crack that laptop open for us. She's staying here until her magic lamp is all good again."

Abby nodded. "Well then let me get that and turn it on and we'll see what wizardry your fingers can do."

Penelope smiled. "I'm all over that." She kissed Tony first. "Go back to work super team leader. I'm safe now."

He nodded. "I know, I just needed to look at you one more time."

Abby said "Aww you two are still mushy about each other. So sweet."

Tony went upstairs then.

"Pen he heard about what happened on ZNN, from those vultures. He had a panic attack. He still may have a little headache. He may talk to you about it later but I wanted you to know."

She nodded. "Thanks Abby, I'll take good care of him tonight. The whole thing was so bizarre. Someone I haven't thought about in a long time just snaps. I think I understand how scary obsession can be."


	6. Chapter 6

The potato and corn chowder can be found at for a slow cooker. And thanks to my friend dustytiger who listens to my ramblings when it comes to fic and about Criminal Minds and NCIS as well.

I finally found it to do something about Tony. Been a while.

Tony had gotten home that evening and found a note with his sometimes drink rum in a glass on the table where he put his keys. The note read "Angelfish, take a minute and have a drink and then come and meet me in the tub. Dinner is keeping warm on the stovetop for us later."

"Love, lucky penny."

Tony swallowed some rum from the glass that was waiting there and then headed toward the bathroom and smelled cinnamon and some lavender from that direction. He stopped in their bedroom to get his sweats and Batman robe for after and then tapped gently on the bathroom door.

"Come in angel." Penelope said.

He walked in and then pulled off his clothes. "This is nice, thank you."

After a moment he stepped slowly into the tub and sat down toward the back.

" That feels good." He had his hand in the water as the foam splashed a little.

Penelope smiled. "Good. Now do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

He was quiet for a minute. "I lost it in front of my team today after we heard what happened at your building. "

" Well hearing it on ZNN would scare anyone especially if you didn't know who was hurt."

" They called it a panic attack , still have a little headache."

He ran his fingers over the ends of her hair gently.

"Have I mentioned I like the red?"

She smiled. " No, but I might just have to put it in my Tony file."

"You have a Tony file?" He laughed a little

"Yes I have them for the important people in my life."

"Well then maybe I need one for you. I know that tulips don't agree with your nose for one thing."

"They are pretty but I just can't handle the scent."

" Everyone has their things."

" You do know that it's ok to be taken care of now and then angelfish?"

" I know but I'm not used to it. I didn't grow up in a warm and fuzzy home. Mom did love me but well."

"She used to run her hands through my hair before I fell asleep. Or when I had a bad day. Sometimes I miss that about her. I know she would like you. "

Penelope kissed him gently. " Thank you for talking about her with me. I know it's hard for you to do that and in October of all times."

"I might have to make you her pumpkin pancakes sometime. I think you'll like them especially with the chocolate chips in them."

She nodded. "They sound yummy."

" But for now why don't we get out of here and have some dinner. Something smelled good on the stove I know."

" I made potato and corn chowder tonight. It seemed like a good comfort food day."

"That sounds tasty. Once we get dried off we can have a nice relaxed meal together."

" I like the sound of that a lot. " She opened the drain to the bathtub to let the water out and blew out her candle on the edge.

"Thank you sunshine."

"For what?"

"Being my soft place to land and my home."

Her eyes got teary. " I love you Tony Dinozzo."

"And I love you."


	7. Chapter7

He was heading out of NCIS to head home. Something he had done every time he had gotten back from a case with the team. Then his cell phone rang. Penelope. "Honey can you get some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream on your way home? It's one of those days."

He replied "Sure honey I'll be glad to, why don't you just curl up with the heating pad and I'll be home soon to give you a nice backrub."

"You're too good to me Mr. Dinozzo."

"Well I love you sunshine."

Then he felt something poke him in the neck. "Lucky Penny call Hotch."

"Are you ok honey?"

"Do it now." His speech was getting slurred.

"Tony? Talk to me, what happened?"

"Don't know think I'm in trouble." Then his phone was knocked out of his hand from behind him and stepped on loudly.

Penelope said "Tony, no this isn't happening." Then she called Hotch. "I think something happened to Tony when he was leaving the building. They drugged him and then the phone was smashed. I called him to ask him to get some ice cream for me. It's for girl stuff. " Her voice cracked.

Hotch replied "We're on it right now. Morgan will be at your house in a few minutes. We'll find him."

"I can't lose him. Not now."

"You won't. Just sit tight while I get the team together."

"Ok." Then she hung up the phone.

Penelope paced around the townhome that she and Tony shared. So much of him was in it. One of his button down shirts with a tear in one sleeve from when he had tackled an unsub on a case a few weeks ago. It was cornflower blue and he wore it with his gray pants. She could sew it for him since he probably thought it was beyond repair. His movies and music that he wanted to put on an IPod and hadn't done it yet. That she could do now for him. She rubbed her lower back where it ached and then heard a knock at her door. Nighthawk the kitten Rossi had given her meowed when she went to answer it.

Derek Morgan stood there with a grocery bag in his hand. "Your guard kitty is on duty, good." He scratched the cat's ears gently. "I got some ice cream that you needed and also hot fudge sauce for on top."

Penelope reached out with her hand and touched his upper chest. "Come in and thank you. "

"Baby Girl, anytime. I have my go bag out in my truck and I'm here."

She reached out and hugged him for a moment. "I kind of love you Derek Morgan."

"Right back at you Penelope Dinozzo, now why don't we have some of this ice cream before it melts?"

"Let me get the bowls. I think I have some caramel sauce too since I know you're not much of a hot fudge guy."

She opened their kitchen cabinet and pulled out two bowls and then some spoons.

Derek pulled the ice cream out of the bag he had brought. "I got some rocky road for me even if it means an extra half hour on the bike."

She smiled. "You don't need to worry hot stuff."

They sat down and put some of the ice cream into bowls. They decided to eat at the counter stools rather than the more formal table.

"I need to call Gibbs at NCIS. He would want to know."

"Wait a while on that. We may need to profile Tony and see what would have made this happen."

"You're not going to need me to look into him are you?"

"Yes sweetness I'm sorry. "

"All right." She took a spoonful of ice cream with hot fudge and said "I'm not likely to sleep tonight anyway." She went and turned on her laptop that was connected to the BAU server.


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope began typing Tony's name into her computers vast array of search engines between bites of ice cream. "So far no surprises. I know about his time with various police precincts before he came to NCIS."

Then she blinked a moment. "There was another woman in his life before me. Doctor Jeanne Benoit looks like quite the beauty. Had a French arms dealer daddy code named Le Grenouille or the frog, his real name was Rene Benoit."

Derek came over and looked at the screen and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Looks like an undercover assignment. "

Her face paled. "Tony was suspected of killing this man when he was found dead beside his yacht when the case blew up. But he also was cleared." " Here is a sealed video clip." The clip showed what was believed to be Tony's Mustang exploding.

"I met him just after that. He had a rental Jeep then because he wasn't sure he wanted to replace the car. And well he grew to love it so he bought it. He told me had had been through a hairy few months at work but couldn't go into detail while it was a not yet cold case." Penelope stopped to add more hot fudge to her ice cream.

Derek said "He would have told you baby girl if he could. You know how we can't talk about our cases. I've been undercover and sometimes if things leak it can hurt innocent people."

Penelope nodded and swallowed her ice cream slowly. She scrolled down the screen slowly. "His mother died when he was eight from cancer. I know that. And his father I use the term loosely handled it by shipping him to various boarding schools and summer camps. Anthony Dinozzo Senior is pretty much a con artist from what I see here. Likes to play with rich women with some status to keep himself bankrolled."

Then she blinked. " Whoa shut the front door. Tony has a half sister in New York. Named Serena. Looks like step mother number two took something with her from the marriage besides some money and a townhouse. She's 34 and looks African American, well partially."

Derek said " Tony never mentioned her to you?"

" No I know his mom had a stillborn daughter Arabella that is on Long Island with her, but that's the only sibling he thought he had."

Derek nodded. "I wonder if little sister wants a family reunion and thought grabbing her half brother would get the job done." He dialed Hotch and told him what Penelope had found.

Penelope sighed. "I hope Tony can forgive me when he gets home. I don't like this it makes my stomach feel all hinky and my heart hurts."

Derek hugged her. " He will , he'll know you wanted to help find him."

She walked away from her screen for a minute. "I need to take a break."

Meanwhile across town in an old warehouse that had leather goods in it and some designs of womens shoes, heels clicked in front of a man tied to a chair with a fat lip and some bruises on his face. Tony blinked when he smelled the lilac scent.

" Are you the person who brought me here? You should know I am a federal agent and people are no doubt looking for me right now."

The woman replied "I'm actually your half sister Serena. You are Anthony Dinozzo Junior right?"

He nodded slowly feeling his head pound. "That's me. I have a sister or would have named Arabella. My mom lost her before I was born. She was just an infant."

" Do you remember your stepmother Briella? "

" I think so she wasn't around very long. I was eleven by the time she was done with Senior why?"

" My mother was pregnant when she left. Almost lost me early on. I wonder how much cash daddy would come up with to get you back."

Tony shrugged. " We don't really talk much. He tried to steal money from me once when he visited so I filed a restraining order. That and there was the broken nose but no big deal." " You're going to be stuck with me for a while if you think he will give you a big payday."

She smirked. " There is your other father Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What would he do for you?"

Tony managed to find his extra cell phone. " Call him and find out. Should warn you though he is a former sniper, might shoot you on sight. " His words were a little slurred.

" Could I have a drink, I feel like I swallowed glue."

" I can get you one. After I get my money."

Tony was quiet again and moved because his back was stiffening in the chair that he was tied to.. Someone would find him, he just had to hold on and think about Penelope.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later as Penelope was working on searching through Tony's background which she hated for the team and printing out papers she saw it. The blue dot from the app on his phone that was meant to pinpoint his location if he couldn't make a call. Then she said "Derek, I found Tony. Or I think I did, that blue dot right there says he turned his phone on but he can't make a call. We both have one on our phones for when we are under duress."

Derek said "Ok, can you tell me where he is from that?"

"Yes I can just one minute." Penelope pressed some keys and then an address popped up. "He's here on an abandoned marine armory station. But that doesn't make sense. If his half-sister has him she isn't a marine. So someone else is helping her."

"We're going to bring him back Baby Girl just give me the address and you will see him soon."

" Be careful ok, this could be a trap or something."

"I will." "Hotch, Rossi, Alvez we found where Tony is. Come on with me."

Penelope watched them leave with Roxy Alvez's search dog and suddenly felt herself begin to shake in her seat.

JJ came by her open door and looked in. "Hey Pen, you're ok. Take a deep breath for me. That's it."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore JJ. This job. Everytime someone I love is in jeopardy it breaks a little more of me. This is my world we're talking about not just a case. And I had to help you profile my husband who has never hidden anything from me from when I first met him as a boy. " Tears began to run down her cheeks. "And please don't tell me how to feel or some profiler shit about shock and trauma and post traumatic stress. I'm living this it's not someone else's life. "

She gulped in air. "I could go to NCIS and be a cyber geek in their white collar division, hell I could do that here but right now I need out of this room and away from these computers more than almost anything."

JJ put her arms around her friend and just hugged her. "You're ok Pen. I'm here. I am not going anywhere. I won't tell you what to feel or not feel. People tried that with me not long ago. I pretty much wanted to tell them to bite me the whole time. You do what you need to do. Nothing is wrong from your heart okay?"

"But what if I can't find my heart. I don't know anything anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks after Tony's kidnapping:

Penelope Garcia walked into the diner where she and Derek had gone for brunch many times over the years. She had a purple sweater on over some pants with small polka dots on them. Her skirts were getting too tight with the pregnancy that she was about to reveal to her best friend and also the unit chief where she worked.

She saw Derek seated at their usual table and smiled as she went to sit down with him.

"We haven't done a brunch day in a while. Tony could have joined us too." Derek said

"He had some paperwork to catch up on and NCIS is quieter on Saturday morning."

Then Penelope inhaled slowly. "I wanted to tell you something before it hits the rumor mill at the bureau. I'm pregnant and after the baby is born I'm not coming back to work. I'm due around Valentine's Day they think. And I'm just about out of my first trimester when we know the little bean sprout is okay for sure. I thought you should know first." "When Tony was kidnapped I knew about it and realized that I couldn't put my family at risk by getting stressed out like that anymore.

Derek smiled. "You'll be a great mom Penelope." "Family comes first and I know you've wanted this for a long time."

She squeezed his hand. "We'll still see each other and I expect you to be Uncle Derek to this kid. I have a feeling it might be a girl but we won't find out for a while yet. "

Derek kissed her cheek. "I know if it is she will be beautiful. I will keep it off the radar until you tell the team and act like I'm just hearing it."

"Thank you angelfish. There is a tech in white collar who wants a change named Rosanna Walsh who wants a change. I'll start training her as soon as possible so that she will be up to speed when the baby comes." Her hand touched her slightly swollen stomach gently.

"Then we'll be in good hands but there is no replacing Penelope Garcia."

"I know but I need my family more than the job. I have a few new apps coming out and some games so I'll have some money coming in."

Derek smiled. "I would have expected nothing less."

Then their server came and took their orders.

Penelope said "I want the banana pancakes please with a few blueberries mixed in and hash browns on the side."

"Western omelet with some jalapenos and hash browns." Derek ordered.

They got juice to drink along with herbal tea and coffee for Morgan as usual.

Penelope said "You're good with this right?"

He nodded. "I want you to be happy. Everyone in our jobs eventually comes to the wall where their breaking point happens. You need a life outside your lair and now you have one. There will always be a place for you on the team remember that."


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later : Penelope Garcia sliced into an apple and then spread peanut butter on one half of it. It seemed like the baby wanted a lot of protein right now. It was a girl, she and Tony had found out a few weeks ago. She took a bite of the apple slowly just as Derek walked in. As she chewed and swallowed she felt something flutter in her stomach and then a little nudge. " I think the baby just moved." Her voice sounded awestruck and also happy.

Derek said " Wow the little sweet pea wanted you to know she was here before we start a case. She likes happy things like her mama."

Penelope smiled. " I think she just did it again, give me your hand." She placed his hand gently on her stomach near the right side. " Feel that?"

Derek smiled " That's amazing. She's a strong little one."

" I can't wait to tell Tony. I will after we are done here." She went to sit down in her chair but her face was glowing as David Rossi walked in.

" Kitten you are radiant today, that ruby red is an amazing color on you ."

" I just felt the baby move. She wanted to do it here of all places while I was eating an apple."

" Well she's like her mother, she wanted you to have something happy in your day here. That's wonderful though."

" I know but now we need to get back into work mode. Rosie is going to man the clicker today for practice so be nice . She will be fine , she has caught on quickly with what I have shown her so far. I'm just so excited about having a family."

Then the team came into the room.

Derek said " Okay let's get started shall we."

Penelope handed the clicker to Rosie.

" All right, we have three victims in New York who were all found bound and they had the same color nail polish on their left hand. A dark blue color. The right one wasn't painted. They were seen at the same bar and all three women liked Malibu Bay rum and cranberry juice. The reason they asked us is because two more ladies have gone missing. There were also stars tattooed on their left ankles with numbers in them. And the women are all redheads so there is a type."

Derek nodded. " Flight time in twenty. I don't like this escalation so fast. I want to know why this one is moving so fast."

" We need everything on these victims." And then the team headed out to get ready to go and start the new case. Penelope and Rosie headed to her lair. " And this is how Monday starts. It's going to be a long day."

Rosie said " I'm ready. Time to go and help the team help people. But let's get you some herbal tea first so your little girl stays nice and calm. I think today is good for an extra squirt of honey don't you?" She smiled.

" And you are a natural caretaker Ms. Walsh. Very nice to think of the baby like that."

" Well my mom was a firefighter and paramedic and Dad was a lieutenant with the fire department in New York where I grew up. I learned helping people at an early age."

Penelope nodded. " Those are heroes. And they have an amazing daughter, maybe I can meet them sometime."

" Sure they visit once a month so I can arrange that."

" Good, now we have work to do my friend ."


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope called Tony after the team left for the case that they were on. " Our daughter started to move today. She did it right before I was helping Rosie start the briefing . I think she wanted me to have something happy in my day before the other stuff came in."

" Oh wow that's wonderful . I hope she will do it tonight when I am home so I can be there. Have you thought anymore about what color you want for her room yet?"

" I was thinking light purple with a little gold. Derek said to let him know when you're ready and he would make her a bookshelf for the children's books that Reid gave us."

" Well maybe this weekend we can. I'll get some extra blueberry beer so we can give him a case for the work."

" He would do it for free honey. He's been excited to meet the baby since I told him we were having her."

" I know he will be an amazing uncle to her. Have you thought about telling your brothers yet?"

" I guess I should. Maybe Louie will be excited. He was youngest before me of the boys."

" We have some time and she will have plenty of family. Gibbs says he is working on a project for her but he wouldn't tell me what it is."

" And we do need a name for our little bean sprout too." Penelope said.

" About that. You remember my first partner Kate who was also my friend ?"

" Yes you have shown me pictures and told the team about her when I had my day of the dead party when we were new together."

" What do you think of Kaitlin for her name?"

" I like it as long as I can have Violet in the middle."

" Kaitlin Violet Dinozzo. I like it but you know Derek is going to call her Katie."

" Well that's fine. It wouldn't be him if there wasn't a nickname involved somewhere."

" You're right and he will also spoil her too."

" A little extra love never hurt anyone. If he ever has a kid I bet he will be over the moon."

" For sure and the best dad,well next to you my angelfish."

" I love you sunshine and now I have to go. I'm needed in Director Vance's office."

" I love you too and i'll see you tonight. I'm going to make some nice pasta with pesto so we can celebrate."

" I'll bring home the sparkling grape juice and some garlic breadsticks ."

" All right now don't keep the Director waiting ."

Then they hung up .

Penelope smiled. She had found a recipe for a blueberry cobbler that she wanted to try. He liked blueberry desserts and didn't have them often. This seemed like the perfect day for a treat for them both. Any extra could go to his team and hers as well.

Two months later: Penelope winced as Kaitlin poked her in the rib with her elbow. " Easy little one, mama has to be on her feet for just a little while. I know you want some of Uncle Dave's cannoli but let me go down the hall and get one first please."

Penelope had switched to flat shoes because heels made her lower back ache now. She went into the makeshift kitchen and got one of Dave's homemade cannolis from the refrigerator. She put it on a paper plate to take back to her lair. Today she and Rosie had been digitizing Hotch's old files so that Derek had more space in his office.

She took a bite of the sweet treat and exhaled. He always put caramel in them when he made them well at least for her.

Dave walked into the room then. " I think you get more radiant everyday Penelope. I see the bambina wanted some cannoli?"

" She did. Gave me a not so gentle nudge in the ribs before I got in here to get one."

" How was your blood pressure at the doctors yesterday?"

" Still a little above where she would like it to be. They are watching it and they want me to stay off my feet when I can. I'm trying to get at least another month in. After 28 weeks a baby born early has a better chance but i'm hoping it won't come to that."

Dave said " Me either. She's fiesty like her mother just hold on to that ."

" I will because I want to have a baby shower for her and get all kinds of girl things. Plus there will be pink punch and some good other food there."

" I'm making lasagna. And no you may not argue, spinach and with meat."

" Well all right then."

Penelope took her cannoli back to her lair then. " This little girl is going to be well fed for sure."

" That's how it's supposed to be when you have a family kitten."

This is the part before the baby is going to be born and the end on a happy note. I didn't want to go into a whole lot about the pregnancy. And there will be more Tony and Penelope stuff to come because I have fun writing them when I get an idea. Thank you for reading all of my stories those that do. And Dustytiger who listens to my wild ideas when I need that as well.


	13. A new member of the family

There is a mention of a character from the show Bull in here as one of Garcia's brothers. It still is mainly an NCIS and Criminal Minds crossover. Just had an idea early today for one of Penelope's family members so I went with it in this . Thanks for bearing with me and reading the end to this story.

February 14th Valentine's Day and Penelope's due date: She had started labor at two in the morning at home. She was moved into delivery after a few hours . Tony held her hand as she felt a contraction. " I can't wait to hold our baby. It's finally real, we're going to be someone's mom and dad soon." She exhaled slowly.

Tony said " She is going to be beautiful just like you honey. We have everything ready at home for her that she needs."

The doctor said " All right Penelope it's time to push. I think your daughter is anxious to meet both of you as well."

Penelope took a deep breath and began to push for a few minutes.

The doctor said " Nice job, she's working her way into the world. I think one or two more good pushes should do it and make you parents."

Tony kissed Penelope's cheek which was a little sweaty. " I'm so proud of you Sunshine, you are going to make me a dad."

" I will very soon." Penelope pushed again one more time.

" I can see her head." The doctor said with a smile.

" One more and she will be here."

There was one more push and then Penelope heard her daughter cry and laid back on the hospital bed tiredly but also very happy.

" Congratulations mom and dad you have a daughter."

The doctor wrapped the baby in a soft blanket after cleaning her off and diapering her. " She's 8 pounds even and twenty inches long. Here you are mom, say hello to your little girl." She handed her to Penelope.

" Oh my hello Kaitlin. You're beautiful, you have such long fingers." Penelope gently touched her daughter and then kissed her small forehead.

" Why don't you take her to meet our families honey. The doctor needs to finish a few things with me here ."

" All right , I know Uncle Derek will be waiting to hold her first."

" You can though for a while longer."

Tony smiled. " I love you sweetheart. You did an amazing job."

" We both did honey." Her eyes filled with happy tears.

Out in the hallway the BAU team and Tony's new team along with Gibbs, Bishop and Abby were waiting along with a second muscular partly African American man waited in a seat besides Derek Morgan .

" Everybody I would like to introduce our daughter. Kaitlin Violet Dinozzo. She's eight pounds even and twenty inches long. Penelope is getting some rest and a little exam but she will want to see everybody just down the hall."

" Is this a new member of the BAU?"

Chunk Palmer stood up. " I'm actually Penelope's brother well one of them. I'm Chunk Palmer, my actual name is Chuck but Penelope couldn't say that when she was little so well the other name stuck. Her stepfather was my dad. The others are Garcia's by birth. He was black and mom was white."

Derek blinked. " You're the Chunk Palmer? College All American wow pleasure to meet you."

" You too , you must be Derek. I've heard my sister has a friend who watches out for her and keeps her smiling. Now I work for Dr. Jason Bull helping people get ready for trial fashion wise and some other things. The NFL wasn't for me."

Tony handed the baby to Chunk. " Here you go, meet your niece. I'm happy one of Penelope's brothers could be here to meet her."

Chunk smiled and gently took the baby. " She is beautiful. Her nose reminds me of Penny's." He smiled and talked softly to the baby for a few minutes before he handed her to Derek. " There you go. I think i'll go see Penelope for a few minutes." He had a brightly colored large gift bag in one hand as he went down the hall to Penelope's room.

Derek held the baby and said " Hey little Katie. You look just like your mama. She's my best friend but you can get to know all that later."

JJ said " Nobody else would have a leopard print baby blanket to wrap their daughter in but Penelope Dinozzo."

Rossi laughed. " This kid is going to have her own unique sense of style from the beginning. She's beautiful." He had some flowers in his hand. " I think the new mom might like to see these daisies and her favorite blue tulips. I'll check in on her down the hall."

Penelope heard a gentle knock on her door. She looked up to find her brother Chunk standing there and her face lit up. " Oh wow one of you came. Come here and give me a hug Chunk."

He did hugging her gently. " My niece is gorgeous. Great job. Tony seems like a good guy too and a very happy father."

" He is. He and Kaitlin are my world now, but I want you to be in that too." She smiled at him.

He placed the gift bag on her bed. " Here are some things for the baby and well for you as the new mom."

" That is so sweet. I will open it right now." She pulled out several baby outfits and then a royal blue cashmere robe with little stars on it. " I don't know what to say. And wow you even put my favorite bath products in here too. Thank you little brother. I hope you'll stay here for a few days and visit."

" Sure I will I have some time between cases."

" Good, I want you to know Tony and my other family."

Rossi knocked gently on the door. " I have some flowers for the new mom. Your princess is down the hall in the nursery having a bottle like it's her job. He kissed Penelope's forehead gently. " Congratulations kitten, my unofficial granddaughter is beautiful."

" These flowers are too much but thank you. I would like you to meet my brother Chuck Palmer."

" Chunk this is David Rossi."

" I know who he is, he is a profiling legend."

" Well maybe to some people. You must have read my books." Dave said casually.

" I have. The one on Waco was amazing."

" Thanks, I'm back at the BAU now but I can get you an advance copy of my new one before it's out next month. Have Penelope give me your address."

" That would be amazing thank you."

" I do it for friends and family. You're welcome."

A few members of the teams filtered in to see Penelope and the baby when she was brought back to her mother again.

Derek said " Baby Girl, why didn't you tell me your brother was a beast?"

" Because I only know his gentle side and not the football jock bad boy one. You'll like that side too when you know him."

" I already do. Get some sleep and i'll be by to visit Katie soon."

" Good. I can't believe I am finally a mom. I have wanted this for so long and now it's real."

" And I know you are going to be an amazing one. Katie has great parents and she also has a big family with lots of love."


End file.
